


Орочье

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Порой хочется не только получить деньги за срубленную голову, но кого-то близкого рядом. Борга гра-Баш давно привыкла всё измерять звонкими монетами, но желание никуда не делось.





	1. Chapter 1

Пахло выпечкой. Витсидутси сновала, только хвост мелькал между столиками, порой шипела на пьяниц из Гильдии Бойцов и требовала прекратить спор.

Борга, даже если бы могла себе позволить, не променяла бы «Пять когтей» на «Три сестры» — уж слишком ей нравилось здесь. Да, мебель не роскошная, грубо сколоченная, зато добротная и крепкая. Двери не скрипели — петли вовремя смазывали. Пахло здесь пирогами, но не затхлостью и болотом, что ожидалось от аргонианки.

Таких, как Витсидутси, Борга гра-Баш называла чистоплюйками. Эта черта от расы не зависела, как и дружелюбие.

Если бы не пьянь, которой вздумалось именно сегодня надраться. Хватило с лихвой, что день ушёл на поиски работы — запас монет не бесконечен — и на то, чтобы навестить кузнеца. В придачу пришлось у последнего оставить кирасу: хаджит-грабитель увернулся и удрал — только облезлый от невзгод хвост мелькнул, — но оставил на память царапины от острых когтей.

Ещё бы работу найти. Кузнец-аргонианин пошипел, но пообещал к утру починить доспех.

Борга без кирасы чувствовала себя голой. Льняная грязно-зелёная рубашка с коротким рукавом не скрывала крепкие руки, не понаслышке знавшие, что такое меч; «безобразные для женщины», как порой она слышала.

Орк — не орк, если не силён, а так, жалкое подобие. Иного от той, которая с малых лет приучена носить отнюдь не лёгкую броню и размахивать мечом, ожидать нельзя.

В крепостях дети рано вырастают.

— Вс-сё занято, но я поищу мес-сто! — прошипела Витсидутси. — Или принес-су ужин в комнату!

Борга не любила есть в месте, где спала. Да и услышанные сплетни могли пригодиться: авось упомянут имя лейавинца, у которого появилась проблема. Можно подсуетиться и помочь, а после пересчитать звонкие монетки. Если, конечно, не предложат в одиночку с кучкой бандитов расправиться. Как правило, те не гнушались подлыми методами. Не хотелось, чтобы жизнь глупо оборвалась от пущенной в спину из укрытия стрелы. Набить зарвавшемуся чудаку физиономию — это она могла. Отыскать и прибить спрятавшегося мерзавца — тоже. С толпой справиться — увы.

— Не нужно! — Борга огляделась. Та-ак, пьяные бойцы сдвинули несколько столов. К ним проситься не хотелось. Уединение сидевшей в углу пары нарушать станет разве что невоспитанный ублюдок. В том, что пара именно влюблённая, не осталось сомнений: молоденький худощавый данмер поглаживал запястье, тонкое, отнюдь не воинственное, босмерки, хрупкой и нежной.

На такую Борга не взглянула бы. Ей нравились иные женщины, с сильным телом, почти без жировой прослойки, ширококостные и выносливые.

Как та, что сидела в одиночестве.

Даже просторная тёмно-серая, наглухо зашнурованная рубашка не смогла скрыть перекатывавшиеся мышцы. Пальцы, которыми посетительница держала вилку, с толстыми костяшками и коротко стриженными ногтями. Волосы та увязала в несколько маленьких пучков, очевидно, чтобы не лезли в глаза.

Воительницу видно издалека, отметила Борга.

— Она гонит от с-себя вс-сех, — пояснила Витсидутси, — грубая и невос-спитанная задира!

«Ха, чего ещё ожидала от орчанки? Потока сладкого нектара?» — мысленно позлорадствовала Борга.

Значит, не новенькая, знакома хозяйке, но пути двух орчанок пересеклись в первый раз.

Борга протянула септим. Тот живо исчез в кармане полотняных штанов. Витсидутси было не привыкать делиться слухами за монеты.

— С-слыш-шала, она аудиенцию у графа пытаетс-ся выбить, а тот её к с-себе не подпус-скает, — поделилась хозяйка и покачала украшенной шипами головой. Вторую протянутую монету не взяла. — Никто не знает, зачем она здес-сь.

Раз здесь, значит, проблемы, рассудила Борга гра-Баш.

Чьи-то проблемы — её деньги.

Стоило попытаться заговорить с незнакомкой, и она, заказав стейк из говядины и кружку пива, направилась к нужному столику.

Стало возможно рассмотреть черты лица. Если крепкие клыки Борга приметила раньше, то теперь сумела рассмотреть и зелёные глаза, и каждую морщинку на широкой переносице.

Незнакомка не собиралась любезничать.

— Ты что, граф?! — рявкнула и сжала руки в кулаки, отчего под кожей вздулись вены.

Борга не собиралась отступать, отодвинула стул и села.

— Ох, сочувствую. Потерять зрение никому не пожелаю, разве что лютому врагу, — цокнула языком. — Нет, Мариус Каро не так выглядит. — Она знала, что незнакомая орчанка просто-напросто съязвила, пыталась, точнее. — Мне поужинать нужно. Увы, свободных мест нет, как и монет платить штраф за то, что вытурю отсюда какого-нибудь наглеца, чтобы усесться на его место.

Та-ак, дала понять, что ищет работу. Соплеменница наверняка не сможет не понять, что меч в ножнах отнюдь не для красоты. Осталось разговорить её.

— Ладно, только не мешай, — согласилась она.

— Борга гра-Баш! — Протянутая ладонь в знак приветствия, которую пожимать никто не собирался. — Ладно. Граф, может, и пожмёт, если к себе подпустит. Только не торопится что-то.

Собеседница моргнула.

— Мазога! — Всё-таки руку пожала. Её ладонь оказалась твёрдой, горячей и сухой, хватка — крепкой и сильной. — Успела разнюхать, как погляжу. — Она усмехнулась и недобро взглянула на мелькнувший между столиками чешуйчатый хвост. — И чем — скажи — я смогла тебя привлечь? Только не говори, что заскучала.

Так-так, имя целиком назвать не потрудилась, заметила Борга и поправила упавшую на лоб короткую косу. Странная она, Мазога эта, более чем.

— Я путешественница, — призналась Борга, — перебиваюсь любой подходящей и не очень работой. Кушать и чинить доспехи на что-то надо.

Она была уверена: грудь Мазоги, спрятанная под просторной рубашкой, высокая и упругая. Наверное, привлекательная. Признаться, что нравятся женщины, отважится далеко не каждая. От Мазоги легко в нос, и без того приплюснутый, получить — да так, что искры из глаз посыплются.

— То есть ты решила, что я вожу с собой мешки денег. — Ещё и язык что надо подвешен.

— Зачем — мешки? Я беру весьма умеренную плату! — Витсидутси принесла заказ, поэтому пришлось замолчать. Она выставила с подноса две тарелки и две кружки с пивом.

Оленья отбивная, заметила Борга.

Мазога, значит, любила мясо, как и она. И пиво.

— Твоё здоровье! — Борга подняла кружку. Мазога не отвечая чокнулась с ней и сделала глоток.

Далее стало не до разговоров. Борга проголодалась. Её собеседница, очевидно, тоже, к тому же нужно было отдать должное Витсидутси: мясо не слишком жёсткое, хотя и мягким не назвать. В меру соли, в меру приправ…

Вкусно.

Борга приметила, что Мазога поглядывала на неё, порой замирала и, очевидно, о чём-то размышляла. Перерыв на еду оказался как никогда полезным.

Когда некому помочь, мог сгодиться первый встречный, предложивший помощь. Не бесплатно. Напротив, ничего не бравшие настораживали, Борга боялась разбивать с ними лагерь. Утром могла не проснуться, потому что горло оказалось бы перерезанным. Вне города доспехи не снимала, поэтому ножа в спину не ждала.

Бесславная это смерть.

— А всё же, зачем тебе граф? — решилась спросить Борга, когда Мазога прожевала последний кусок.

Та утёрла клыкастый рот салфеткой.

— Ты с ним знакома? — Этого и следовало ожидать.

— Нет.

— Вот и не спрашивай!

Колючая, скрытная. Борга поднялась.

— Коль передумаешь, то обращайся, — бросила и направилась в свою комнату. Напоследок оглянулась, но, приметив, что новоявленная знакомая сидит, облокотившись на стол, и смотрит куда-то сквозь стену, отвернулась и удалилась.

Пока есть возможность, лучше выспаться.

Потому что Борга гра-Баш никогда не знала, что ждёт её завтра.

 

***

С «везением» Борги гра-Баш рассчитывать на крепкий сон нельзя. Вне городских стен приходилось дремать с одним открытым глазом, вздрагивать от каждого шороха и уханья совы. Казалось бы, в четырёх стенах спи да радуйся, но если не везло — значит, не везло во всём.

Разбудил Боргу боевой клич, громкий, яростный. Спросонья ей показалось, что она очутилась дома, среди соплеменников; что на крепость вздумалось напасть кучке оголтелых головорезов. Не дождутся!

Она резко села и нащупала меч. Свеча давно догорела, и это сбило с толку: не сразу получилось вспомнить, где находится. С оружием наперевес Борга выскочила за дверь и только после вспомнила, что она в «Пяти когтях». Витсидутси держалась за похожие на рога выросты на её голове и не то визжала, не то шипела. Чешуйчатый хвост мотался в разные стороны.

Опрокинутая мебель и разбитые бутылки дали понять, что случилась драка.

Таки пьяные придурки из Гильдии Бойцов надрались и учинили мордобой, осенило Боргу. Она бегло взглянула на переглядывавшихся имперца и редгарда, затем уставилась в другую сторону.

— Проклятая, так бы и сказала, что не хочешь! — зло прорычал здоровый орк, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Затем, как ни в чём не бывало, поплёлся к выходу. Два его друга направились за ним.

Витсидутси проводила их взглядом. В оранжевых аргонианских глазах читался страх.

Борга переключила внимание на свою новую знакомую, стоявшую в углу и бесполезно пытавшуюся прикрыть голое плечо разорванной тканью.

Вот оно что, осенило её, Мазога подралась с тем орком. Витсидутси, ящерка поганая, наверняка побоится требовать деньги за разбитую посуду с трёх здоровых лбов.

— Поганый Дубок гро-Шагк! — наконец вставила Мазога слово. — Наверное, соратники над ним посмеиваются. Немудрено: голова-то на самом деле дубовая!

— Пристал? — зачем-то уточнила Борга, хотя ей как никому был понятен ответ.

— А то! Решил, что я шалашовка односептимовая! — Мазога говорила громко, зло. Рубашка сползла, приоткрыв плечо. Она не носила ничего, что бы поддерживало грудь.

— Я-то никому не с-скажу, но эти ублюдки с-сообщат, что ты первая напала, — вмешалась Витсидутси. — Мне нужно привес-сти в порядок мебель, иначе потеряю прибыль. И пос-суда...

Получается, женщину можно облапить, но если та даст отпор, то нарушит закон. Борга не слышала, чтобы наказали хоть одного наглеца за такое. Иное дело, если бы тот изнасиловал, тогда бы отправился в тюрьму.

Только… Больно это и мерзко. До такого добровольно доводить себя ни одна женщина не станет.

— Мы приберём! — неожиданно для себя вмешалась Борга. — Нам, выросшим в крепостях, не привыкать к работе. Всё сами делали: и еду приходилось добывать, и плотничать. Никто не смотрит, мальчиками мы рождены или девочками, пока не наступает брачная пора. Правда, Мазога?

Та посмотрела на неё, но даже не кивнула.

— Хорош-шо, но не тяните, — отозвалась Витсидутси и взяла в руки метлу, после начала грести осколки.

Утром Борга собиралась забрать кирасу у аргонианского кузнеца, чьё имя запамятовала, поэтому мебелью занялась сейчас. Она растащила столы по разным углам, подняла стулья.

Мазога же молча стояла.

— Есть нить с иглой? — уточнила она у хозяйки.

Та подняла треугольную голову, но ответить не успела. Борге было досадно, потому что распустивший лапищи пьяный ублюдок должен и привести всё здесь в порядок, и новую рубашку купить. Аргонианка наверняка возьмёт деньги и за нить с иглой. Уж точно не прогадает.

— У меня есть! — Борга не была добрячкой. Ей всего лишь хотелось лишить Витсидутси монеты. — Идём. И правда, не стоит разгуливать во рванье.

Она сняла свечу с прилавка и направилась в свою комнатушку. Мазога последовала за ней, зажимая кулак.

— Ушибла? — Борга закрыла дверь и уставилась на распухшие пальцы и саднившие костяшки. Она знала: бьют той рукой, которой делают всё остальное. — То-то я гадала, почему стоишь скалой, когда остальные работают.

Мазога кивнула:

— Ерунда, и не такое бывало. Я не маленькая сопливая девочка, чтобы ныть.

Это так, только зашить явно не сможет. Борга сомневалась, что у её знакомой много одежды.

— Снимай. Так и быть, зашью, — решила она и полезла в мешок. — Всё равно больше не усну.

Рыться пришлось долго. Главное, чтобы одежда не расползалась, а с крохотной дыркой можно походить. Под доспехами всё равно не видно. Пробитая кираса — это гораздо хуже.

Мазога послушно стянула через верх рубашку. Борга посмотрела сначала на живот, отнюдь не обвисший, с явно выраженными мышцами и втянутым пупком. Грудь, как и предполагала, высокая и упругая, увенчанная маленькими тёмно-зелёными сосками.

Хорошо сложена, проклятье.

Борга принялась за дело. Шить она не любила. Её пальцы, грубые, не чувствовали тонкую нить. Кончик не попадал в ушко. Да и занятие до крайности тоскливое. Поэтому пришлось развлекать себя и петь.

И вновь она очутилась дома, сидящей на соломенной подстилке, скрестив ноги. Рядом ворох одежды, которую нужно привести в порядок, и мать, напевающая песню. Она, как и её дочка, не любила тоскливое занятие и развлекалась как могла.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — внезапно спросила Мазога. Борга прекратила петь и посмотрела на неё. — Как… рыцарь!

Смешно даже. Несомненно, приходилось слышать легенды о доблестных рыцарях, старавшихся помочь всем и вся, причём бескорыстно. Борга давалась диву, как эти добряки не померли с голоду.

Рыцарей она давно не видела, исключая Фарвила Индариса, заносчивого молоденького данмера из Чейдинхола. Будучи сынком графа, тот был разбалованным донельзя и вёл себя соответственно. Пришлось однажды сказать ему пару отнюдь не приятных словечек, а также дать понять, кто воин, бывавший в передрягах, а кто — жалкий сосунок. Борга не удосужилась выяснить, кто он, и это стало её ошибкой.

В тюрьме, сырой, вонючей, вонявшей крысиным дерьмом, время тянулось медленно. Граф безумно любил свою кровиночку. Но главное, не сгноил — и Борга гра-Баш довольно быстро очутилась на свободе, напоследок выслушала совет запомнить лицо Фарвила Индариса и впредь не трогать.

Рыцарствовать за папины денежки можно, осознала она это только сейчас.

Мазога на дочку богатеев не походила, только рыцари ей казались кем-то благородным.

— Если подскажешь, чем заняться здесь, то перестану… Хм!.. рыцарствовать, — съязвила Борга. Укол иглой в палец дал понять: не швея она, не швея. В придачу стежки получились неровными. Она не терпела портняжное дело.

Повисла тишина, и Борга снова запела ту песню, что слышала от матери, запомнила каждое её слово. Плохо, хорошо ли получалось, ей было всё равно. Тащиться в далёкий Солитьюд, в Коллегию Бардов, она не собиралась.

Последний шов — и Борга скусила нитку и протянула рубашку.

— Эту песню когда-то пела моя мама, — поделилась она — потому что захотелось.

Мазога вещь взяла и посмотрела с какой-то грустью.

— Песни мамы — это хорошо. Здорово, что ты их помнишь. — Она принялась одеваться. На мгновение её голова скрылась под рубашкой.

— Твоя разве не пела? — удивилась Борга. — Все матери поют — сначала колыбельные, потом…

— Не пела! — перебила Мазога и направилась к выходу. Её поступь была тяжёлой даже без доспехов. Уже у двери она повернулась и добавила: — Да, спасибо за помощь. Нежности от меня не жди, но поверь: я ценю каждого, кто мне помог.

От такой цены мало проку. На неё не купить поесть, не починить доспехи.

Только, проклятье, Мазога, восхищавшаяся рыцарями, немало взволновала. Не поделилась, зачем ей нужен граф. Ничего удивительного, что Мариус Каро не подпустил её к себе: без причины никто не желал тратить время, тем более не на знать, а на какую-то странствующую бродяжку.

К тому же полный тоски взгляд, когда зашёл разговор о материнских песнях…

Странно всё, очень странно.

Загадочная новая знакомая не шла из головы, когда Борга наконец затушила свечу и улеглась в постель.

 

***

Утро началось не с завтрака. Борге не терпелось забрать кирасу. Она, прижав её к себе, покинула кузнеца и отмахнулась от предложения взглянуть на другие части доспехов.

Она знала, что остальное не сломано, следила за этим. Доспехи призваны защищать тело, и любая невнимательность могла стать плачевной.

Острые у того кошака когти, отметила в очередной раз Борга, царапины глубокие. Кираса под ударом легко могла треснуть.

Зато теперь можно было не бояться: аргонианин-кузнец своё дело знал. Борга ненавязчиво спросила его, что слышно в Лейавине. Не узнав ничего интересного, покинула кузницу.

В Лейавине жило много как аргониан, так и хаджитов. То и дело мелькали хвосты, чешуйчатые и поросшие шерстью. Наверняка бесхвостая Борга смотрелась забавно на фоне этой братии. Ближе к воротам столпились стражники. Один из них оживлённо болтал и наставлял, что делать на тот случай, если близ города откроются врата Обливиона.

«Вот кому не позавидуешь!» — мелькнула мысль. Наверняка их жалование не стоило того, чтобы рисковать шкурой и лезть закрывать. Немало жертв будет, пока они привыкнут и научатся.

День выдался жарким. Солнце напекло в голову, причёска в виде короткой чёрной косы, заплетённой на темени, отнюдь не спасала от жары, и Борга с облегчением толкнула дверь и юркнула под крышу «Пяти когтей».

И замерла, когда услышала яростное:

— Знаешь что, Вибам-На?! Пошёл ты на!..

Голос она узнала. Хотя пообщалась с ней мало, но запомнила.

Кричала, несомненно, Мазога.


	2. Chapter 2

Знать бы, зачем Мазоге понадобилась Скала Рыбака. Уж явно не собиралась засесть с удочкой. Она заметно была в отчаянии, а Борга… Борге было скучно, к тому же просиживать зад или — только не это! — валяться на кровати она не любила. Потому мышцы даже у старых орков были крепкими, что безделье — непозволительная и совершенно ненужная роскошь.

Полуденное солнце и дождь, прошедший ночью, — то ещё сочетание. Вдобавок близость Нибена не сыграла на руку. Было душно, и с зелёного лица Мазоги текли струйки пота. Борга наверняка выглядела не лучше и едва успевала вытирать лоб.

Путь казался далёким, а ведь проделана всего треть в лучшем случае.

— Передохнём? — предложила Мазога и кивнула в сторону деревьев. — Успеем. Посидим в теньке.

Борга согласилась. Она сняла фляжку с пояса, сделала несколько глотков и протянула попутчице. Та покачала головой.

— Может, всё же объяснишь, что тебе там понадобилось. — Борга подошла к реке и опустила флягу. Несмотря на близость воды, запас питья всегда лучше держать при себе. — Так я ещё не путешествовала, не зная ни цели, ни сколько врагов. Вдруг их — легион!

— Вряд ли Могенс Ветровей держит при себе толпу. С напарниками делиться надо, а он это не любит делать. — Кое-что прояснилось: Мазоге понадобился норд, судя по имени.

Она была права, разве что норды не любили прятаться за чужими спинами. Уж кто, а уроженцы сурового Скайрима умели справляться с невзгодами.

Борга улыбнулась. Бой наверняка получится запоминающимся. Главное, чтобы кто-нибудь из прихвостней Ветровея не пустил стрелу в спину.

Она заткнула фляжку пробкой и повесила на пояс.

Могенс Ветровей не любил делиться добычей. Мазога определённо отыскала его отнюдь не потому, что соскучилась по старому другу или захотела избавить Сиродил от очередного головореза (сомнений, что норд — бандит, не возникло).

Борга усмехнулась, вообразив, что чувствовал аргонианин-охотник по имени Вибам-На, принёсший Витсидутси добычу. Мазога поделилась, что её осенило: тот наверняка знал каждую стоянку в угодьях Лейавина — вплоть до того, кто в них обитает, поэтому она пристала с расспросами. Так и вышло: Вибам-На всё рассказал, но проводить отказался.

Орчанки отправились к зарослям. Оказавшись в тени, сели на землю.

Прохладу каменного дворца не сравнить с блаженством, когда с ветки на ветку порхают птицы, пахнет свежей после дождя травой. Можно так просидеть долго. Увы, пришлось подняться: наглый неумный грязекраб подполз слишком близко. Слабый противник, а всё туда же: нападал на всё живое.

— Костерок бы, — задумчиво пробормотала Борга, — и пожарить.

— У Скалы Рыбака наверняка их много. Поедим, когда расправимся. Сытый желудок дарит лень телу. Я предпочитаю драться голодной, если приходится выбирать, — пробормотала Мазога.

Борга — тоже, только путь-то неблизкий. Всего-то треть прошли. За остальное время несчастное крабовое мясо успеет перевариться.

Разводить костёр в такую духоту не хотелось, как и есть. Куда сильнее мучила жажда.

И мысли, что кто-то нанял Мазогу расправиться с Могенсом Ветровеем.

Неужели новая подруга не захотела поделиться деньгами, пыталась заморочить голову?

Борга не была бы орчанкой, если бы хитрила. Хватит скрытничавшей, будто не уроженка одной из крепостей, а хитрющая хаджитка из Эльсвейра, Мазоги. Поэтому она решилась спросить прямо в лоб:

— Сколько за голову Могенса Ветровея тебе заплатят? — Она оскалилась, позабыв, что её клыки не смогут напугать ту, кто с ней одной крови. — К чему спрашиваю? Потому что не поделиться — нехорошо!

Мазога прищурила глаза и тоже оскалилась.

— Что, если нисколько? Не поверишь? Убьёшь за ложь? Неужели тебе не приходилось разделываться ни с одним ублюдком?!

Так-так, Могенс Ветровей должен заплатить Цену Крови, догадалась Борга. Достойная причина.

И за это Борга готова продолжить путь.

Не приходилось, хотелось ей ответить, но это не значило, что это причина забыть о Кодексе Малоха.

А ведь не вспоминала.

Мазога же следовала Кодексу.

И это, проклятье, не могло не восхитить — то, как горели её глаза, когда она заговорила об убийстве. Злой огонёк пусть ненадолго, но появился, морщин на переносице стало куда больше, нижняя губа оттопырилась, обнажив ряд крепких острых зубов.

— Верю я тебе, — отозвалась Борга. — И обещания держу: раз вызвалась помочь, то помогу, тем более речь о Цене Крови. — Она вспомнила посылы в спину «проклятому ящеру» и отчаяние в зелёных глазах, обречённость, что ли.

И счастливый блеск, появившийся, когда сообщила Мазоге, что знает, где находится Скала Рыбака.

Борга видела лагерь, но не обращала внимания и не задумывалась над тем, кто там обитает. Сидят? Рыбачат? Ну и пусть. Пока её не трогали, она не лезла. Оказалось, это место облюбовали отнюдь не любители поудить, но бандиты.

«Отведи меня туда! Сейчас!» — тон мог показаться приказным, если бы не полуулыбка на лице Мазоги и не сиявшие радостью глаза.

Несомненно, Борга ответила бы, если бы услышала оскорбления и посылы на известный всем мужской орган в ответ на отказ, кулаками. Но не захотела. Размяться и правда не мешало бы.

«Зачем я себе лгу?» — Борга поймала себя на том, что таращится на — уже — подругу. Та ей нравилась, волновала тайнами, выдавала разгадки понемножку, совсем крупицы.

Пока не удалось узнать ничего, что бы оттолкнуло. Возжелавшая расплаты Мазога — настоящая орчанка, хотя скрытничала. Вероятно, её имя и вовсе ненастоящее, она могла быть разыскиваемой преступницей.

Но Цена Крови искупала всё, заставляла закрыть глаза на загадки.

К тому же и Борга гра-Баш далеко не обо всём смогла бы поведать. О том, что её выгнали из крепости, не рассказать никому. До сих пор в памяти был жив тот день, когда она, ссутулившаяся, прошла за ворота. Оскорбления по сегодняшний день стояли в ушах.

Только мать готова была закрыть глаза на всё. Её тихий плач не смогли перебить злобные выкрики.

Изгнание из крепости — позор. Мазога, орчанка до последней капли крови, чтившая Кодекс Малоха, не поймёт. Не осудит открыто, но в глазах всё можно увидеть.

— Идём. — Она же и прервала размышления.

Борга охотно поднялась. Лучше не рассиживаться. Хорошо, что, кроме злосчастного грязекраба, ни одной твари вокруг. Наткнись на них тот же сухопутный дреуг, пришлось бы повозиться. Да и как знать? Вдруг именно в этот миг в этом месте открылись бы врата Обливиона и из них посыпались даэдра?

Осталось всего ничего: каких-то две трети пути.

 

***

Наверное, шерсть защищает не только от мороза, но и от жары, размышляла Борга. Иначе трудно вообразить, как хаджиты терпели палящее солнце в своём Эльсвейре. От песка, наверное, кожа их зудела. Не зря они рождаются с когтями.

Тянуло окунуться, но оголяться здесь, пока не сделали то, зачем пришли, стал бы полный дурак. Купание могло затянуться, и две орчанки явно не успели бы до наступления темноты.

— Осталось немного, — подбодрила Борга. — Обойти во-он те валуны… — указала пальцем, — и мы на месте!

Казалось бы, Мазога должна идти бодрее, но вдруг замерла, уставилась куда-то вдаль и задумалась. Поразмышляв, повернулась к спутнице.

— Теперь слушай: не ломай черепа, пока я не поговорю с Могенсом. И не трогай его. Он — мой. С остальными что хочешь, то и делай, но скорее всего, их придётся убить.

Борга почесала зудевшую от пота голову, пытаясь вспомнить, какой расы и сколько бандитов видела в этом месте.

Трудно. Рыбаки ничем не примечательны. Одеты в лёгкие кирасы — сюда нельзя приходить, не вооружившись как следует. Двое-трое сидели с удочками. В самом лагере должен был кто-то остаться, чтобы охранять. Наверняка есть лучник.

Проклятье…

— Пожалуй, мне стоит спрятаться и выскочить из засады. Я бы не торопилась и огляделась, — посоветовала Борга.

— Я дура, по-твоему? — Мазога упёрла «упакованные» в стальные перчатки кулаки в бока. — Конечно, оглядимся! Не буду же я шастать по лагерю и искать этого ублюдка! Так со спины по черепу получить недолго! — Она, как и Борга гра-Баш, не носила шлем.

И не только удар.

Стрела в спину — куда более подло. Не боявшихся вступить в открытый бой Борга уважала — как друзей, так и врагов. Скрытные твари не могли называться её друзьями.

— Думаю, мне лучше обойти лагерь и спрятаться во-он за тем дубом. Только молю: пока не скроюсь из вида — не иди туда! — Несомненно, Мазога могла поступить так, как считает нужным. Вон как горели её глаза, когда они приблизились к лагерю. Очевидно, не терпелось прибить нордского ублюдка, а перед этим — заставить смотреть на перекошенное яростью лицо, на клыки.

Дать понять, что никому не победить орка.

Борге встречались соплеменники, не достойные так зваться. Одно осталось, что зелёная кожа да клыки. Но ни ярости в глазах, ни резких порывистых движений рук, привычных к тяжёлому оружию… Всех балуют безопасные стены большого города и сытая жизнь. Иные щеголяли в мантии Университета Волшебства. Орк и магия? Было бы смешно, если бы не так нелепо.

Борга чувствовала взгляд, устремлённый в затылок, отчего стало неуютно, но от Мазоги она подлости не ждала, поэтому упрямо шла вперёд. Она взобралась на холм, поросший деревьями. Приметив самый толстый многовековой дуб, спряталась за толстенным стволом.

С высоты было видно, как Мазога приблизилась к лагерю. Стальная кираса, начищенная, сверкала на солнце.

Борга, обругав себя за то, что глядит не туда, куда нужно, уставилась в зазор между шатрами.

Полуголого мужчину со светлой, несмотря на солнце, кожей и длинными русыми волосами, она приметила сразу. Норд, очевидно.

Могенс Ветровей.

Шатры мешали разглядеть остальную банду, и это заставило прошипеть. Никто в Мазогу пускать стрелу не собирался, иначе сделали бы это давно.

Борга не отрываясь смотрела на противника. От неё не укрылось, что тот поднял левую руку, будто поприветствовал гостью, затем опустил.

Борга знала: приветствуют правой рукой. Ублюдок же подал остальным знак быть настороже.

Мазога почти подошла к лагерю, когда за шатёр юркнула девица, судя по серой коже, данмерка. Худенькая и гибкая, та передвигалась бесшумно, выбирала удобное место, открывавшее обзор и не мешавшее полёту стрелы.

Ветер приглушил и громкий голос Мазоги, и рык норда. Не разобрать, о чём разговор, но тем лучше: всё внимание уделено лучнице. Та прошмыгнула за валуны, присела и вынула из колчана стрелу. Тетива натянулась…

Данмерка знала своё дело. Сердце Борги ухало: никогда не знаешь, в какой миг лучше напасть, чтобы не выдать себя преждевременно, подставить напарника или, что хуже, опоздать.

Боевой клич дал понять — пора. Борга без раздумий выскочила из-за дерева и крикнула, отвлекая лучницу. Та вздрогнула, отчего стрела выпала из пальцев, но не растерялась. Движения серых рук быстрые. Борга едва успела опомниться, как в неё нацелилось остриё очередной стрелы.

Успеть бы…

Успела, поняла она, когда остро наточенный меч — наследие того места, где родилась и выросла — вошёл легко, будто в стог сена, в грудь. Широко распахнутые алые глаза и струйка крови изо рта дали понять — с подлой лучницей покончено.

Борга ногой отпихнула от себя тело. Времени вытереть оружие не осталось, не опоздать бы, ведь Могенс не один. Быстрыми, насколько позволяла сталь, шагами она ворвалась в лагерь.

Мазога была жива и отчаянно пыталась отбиться от рычавших каджитов, прядавших хвостами. Тело Могенса Ветровея лежало, из рассечённого живота на песок стекала кровь.

Мёртв. Сглупил: в таком месте нельзя расставаться с кирасой. За недальновидность поплатился.

Борга крикнула, отвлекая внимание одного из хаджитов на себя. Помогло: один повернулся и так быстро ударил, что едва получилось парировать.

— Никому… не победить… орка! — Борга яро наносила один удар за другим и наступала. Юркий, по-кошачьи гибкий хаджит уворачивался, лёгкая мифриловая кираса позволяла ему выплясывать.

Только в том и преимущество такой брони, что движения быстрые.

Но от меча, выкованного первой женой отца, великолепным ковалем, доспехи спасти не смогли.

— Кошки драные! — услышала Борга. Значит, Мазога разделалась со своей противницей. — Ха, с ней было легче справиться, чем с Ветровеем! Даром что грудь закрыта.

Хаджитка уставилась пустым взглядом в небо. Её рука, валявшаяся отдельно от тела, сжимала эльфийской работы меч.

Мазога вытерла меч о штаны поверженной противницы и вернула в ножны. Борга последовала её примеру. Хаджиту больше не нужно бояться перепачкаться.

Ветер шелестел листвой, пели птицы. В водах Нибена плеснула рыба. Безмятежная обстановка, знай, приходи, лови рыбу и наслаждайся. Только на песке — кровь и три тела. И четвёртое за валуном.

Мазога подошла к норду, посмотрела в его лицо, затем пожевала губами.

Плевок угодил прямо в открытый глаз.

— Ты отомщён, Ра’виндра. — Вот как, значит. Всё это было затеяно, чтобы покарать убийцу — друга? любовника? — судя по имени, хаджита. Мазога выпрямилась и, уставившись на собеседницу, произнесла: — Они должны были оставить сачок или сеть. Посмотрим? Если не пустой, то подкинем поленьев… — кивнула в сторону кострища, где тлели угли, — запечём и поедим. Я проголодалась.

Кому-то могло показаться жутким — разговоры о еде в месте, где лежали тела.

Мёртвых следовало опасаться, если они превратились в зомби. Это Борга знала и даже сталкивалась. Даже в орочьей груди сердце предательски ёкало, когда слышала, что придётся драться с ходячими мертвяками. Живым-то можно причинить боль и сбить с толку. Трупы ничего не чувствуют.

— Я тоже проголодалась! — Борга улыбнулась и протянула подруге руку. — Отлично дерёшься, — подбодрила. — Вот что значит — настоящий орк. Чтишь Кодекс Малоха. Я восхищена!

Она застыла с протянутой рукой, которую никто пожимать не собирался.

Мазога с грустью посмотрела на неё и молча отправилась к реке.


	3. Chapter 3

Кучка путешественников таскала с собой котелок. Нашёлся и мешок с овощами, скорее всего, отнятыми у кого-то из крестьян, и даже соль.

Уха получилась — объедение. Если бы не необходимость сплёвывать мелкие тонкие косточки…

Трудно было сказать, кому из бандитов принадлежала та или иная миска. Вероятно, из той, в руках Мазоги, ел Могенс Ветровей. Барахло стало ничьим.

Борга знала: бандиты припрятывали денежки. Местонахождение тайника, увы, у мёртвого не выпытать.

— Я бы не убивалась. Эти деньги отняты силой у честных граждан. Если даже у нечестных, то их всё равно у кого-то отняли, — пробормотала Мазога.

Тоже мне, рыцарь, мысленно съязвила Борга гра-Баш, наверное, в детстве легенд перечитала.

— Так-то так, но если брезговать, то можно протянуть ноги, — огрызнулась она и зачерпнула похлёбку. Солнце скрылось за деревьями. Было решено остаться на ночёвку здесь же, в лагере. Орчанки избавились от тел: сбросили в первую попавшуюся яму на съедение стервятникам. Каждой твари надо чем-то жить, даже трупоедам. — Как ты с таким взглядом на жизнь выживаешь-то?

Мазога отставила пустую тарелку и с грустью посмотрела на неё.

— Ра’виндра выживал. Я с него решила взять пример.

Ну вот, опять об этом кошаке. У Борги появилось ощущение, будто он встал между ней и Мазогой и издевательски мотнул хвостом, дескать, не приближайся.

И ведь нашла к кому приревновать — к мёртвому. То, что Ра’виндра много значил для Мазоги, было видно по грустинке в зелёных глазах, выражению лица, какое появлялось, когда кто-нибудь ухитрялся всколыхнуть прошлое.

— Ты любила его? — вырвалось само собой. Лучше прояснить всё сразу.

— Какое это имеет значение? — Едко, горько во рту и внутри. Мазога озадаченно уставилась на Боргу.

Хаджит не ответил взаимностью орчанке?

— Кто он? — уточнила Борга, когда горечь отступила.

— Он — рыцарь! — Мазога улыбнулась. — Свободный рыцарь, у которого нет хозяина, так он говорил. Он кому-то всё время помогал. Кто-то благодарил его, кто-то не считал нужным отплатить в ответ. Я раньше думала так, как ты: без монет в мошне не прожить. Оказалось, это возможно. Помог хозяину постоялого двора? Получил постель, тёплую воду и свежую еду. Как думаешь, почему Витсидутси простила мне битую посуду?

Значит, ящерка дала бы иголку с ниткой бесплатно, в ответ на сделанное Мазогой доброе дело, догадалась Борга.

Такой обмен — тоже неплохо, разве что возни больше, к примеру, бы пришлось угробить день, чтобы кузнец починил кирасу в ответ на «доброе дело». Тот же обмен, но не монетами, а чем-то другим.

Только зачем Мазоге граф? Этот вопрос пока остался без ответа. Ночь длинная, можно и до Мариуса Каро добраться.

Борга вылила остатки ухи в траву. Осталось сполоснуть миски.

— Потому что ты ей помогла, да? Прости, но это та же купля-продажа, только не за деньги, — съязвила.

— Я не просила ничего взамен, когда поговорила с дураком, пытавшимся доказать, что отравился её едой, и запугивал, дескать, разнесёт дурную славу, что в «Пяти когтях» кормят тухлятиной, если она не даст ему денег. У Витсидутси всегда свежее мясо, поэтому наглая ложь меня возмутила, — оправдалась Мазога. — И Ра’виндра… Мы тогда грабили Велке — неудачно для меня. Меня бросили умирать те, кого я считала друзьями, а он подобрал и выходил! Просто так взял и вылечил! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?!

Сорвалась-таки на крик. Борга была не юной сопливой сикухой. Поняла: хаджит был один — дальше Велке-то Обливион, и то спорно, в нынешнее время.

— …что хороший телохранитель достался задаром, — съязвила.

— Тьфу! — Мазога пнула злосчастную миску. — Между прочим, он был воином, причём хорошим. Рыцарю, которым он мечтал стать, иным быть нельзя. Мог стать — ему-то всего одно святилище осталось посетить: Стендарра по дороге к Лейавину, — но не смог. Не успел.

«Чокнутый паломник!» — осенило Боргу. У них, полоумных, котелок варит более чем странно. При этом они умели убеждать в своей правоте, отчего порой казалось, что безумие — это заразно.

— Он говорил, что добро притягивает к себе только хорошее. Он много рассказывал и искренне радовался, когда чувствовал, что кто-то из богов благословил его. И… — Мазога посмотрела на заходящее солнце. — Я не хотела ночевать в «Дурном знамении». Мне не понравилось название. — Оно не нравилось и Борге. Голос Мазоги задрожал. — Они говорили тихо, но у хаджитов слух очень острый. Ра’виндра прядал ушами и покоя не находил. Когда я прижала его к стене, он признался, что в соседней комнате, похоже, поселились головорезы; что они собрались ограбить торговый караван, который должен отправиться из Лейавина по Жёлтой дороге, затем свернуть к Морровинду… Он метался, бормотал, что обязан поспешить и доложить обо всём графу, что не простит себе, если погибнут невиновные… Я была уверена: успеем, поэтому со спокойной душой легла спать. А он… Он не утерпел. По дороге в Бравил попалось его тело. Череп проломили топором. — Волчий вой, далёкий, вынудил недолго помолчать. — Хозяин «Дурного знамения» назвал имя — Могенс Ветровей. Не знаю, почему этот ублюдок не подкараулил и не убил меня. Предполагаю, хозяин предупредил только о хаджите. Возможно, решил, что я просто шлюха. Но это догадки. Какая разница? Главное, доброе дело я сделала — избавила Сиродил от мрази. Хоть один странствующий торговец моими стараниями останется жив.

Никакой разницы, Борга согласна. Довелось столкнуться с пророком, приставшим с вопросом, достойный ли она рыцарь. Отвечать не было желания, пришлось покрутить пальцем у виска и убраться.

Безумцы — странный народ, уже тогда она убедилась.

— Это называется Цена Крови, — возразила Борга. — Ты ведь не разделалась бы с Могенсом, если бы он не убил твоего… — друга? любовника? Эта мысль по-прежнему не давала покоя. — Так?

— Тьфу! — сплюнула Мазога.

Что бы она ни говорила, какие бы доводы ни приводила, но она — настоящая орчанка, которую любит Малох.

Не то что Борга гра-Баш, которая предпочла ударить в спину соплеменника, потому что знала, что не одолеет в честном бою. Подлый, мерзкий, жадный, тот явно метил на место её отца и язвил, что сделает её первой женой.

Борга не должна была вмешиваться. Её отец, Болог гро-Баш, должен был доказать, что он самый сильный вождь. Если это не так, обязан уступить главенство.

Только как допустить мерзавца до власти, который брал то, что хотел? Он и Боргу взял только потому, что был сильнее. До сих пор в памяти жили стыд и боль за случившееся. Борга ни с кем не поделилась, даже с матерью.

Для неё это была своеобразная Цена Крови, ведь ублюдок подгадал время, когда она была раздетой и беззащитной, не дал возможности постоять за себя.

Но не для соплеменников.

Вновь накатили воспоминания. Солнце давно скрылось за деревьями, на небе появились звёзды.

Боргу тошнило — не отравление, уха была свежей, — но от воспоминаний. В тот раз ей тоже хотелось отмыться.

Она подобрала тарелки и пошла к воде, затем сполоснула.

Вода прогрелась за день. Борга потянула за ремешок, когда почувствовала, что не одна на берегу.

— Ты говоришь о Цене Крови. Зря говоришь. Во мне-то орочьего только внешность, — неожиданно поделилась Мазога. — Я родовое имя не назвала, потому что у меня его нет. Я долго ничего не знала о Кодексе Малаката — прости, но привыкла называть его так. — Она охотно принялась помогать раздеться. — Смотрительница Скинградского приюта рассказывала, что меня нашли под скалой, новорождённую, голенькую. Даже пуповину никто не перерезал, послед остался. Чудом заражение крови не началось. И никакого другого тела… Мать родила и бросила меня там. Раньше я злилась, но теперь благодарна ей за то, что не придушила. Я живу! — Борга, ошеломлённая признанием, замерла. — Хотя не хочу ни видеть, ни знать, кто она, но благодарна за подаренную мне жизнь. Странно, да?

Нет, вполне закономерно. Ничего удивительного, Мазога чтит мать свою, потому что орчанка. И то, что росла в каменном городе, не умаляет этого. Ведь не стала изнеженной горожанкой, а сделала выбор в пользу оружия и доспехов, а не платья. Некогда связалась с грабителями, которые выносили всё мало-мальски ценное из айлейдских руин и бросали раненых умирать, даже не добивая, но покушать всем надо, и доспехи починить, и рубашку новую купить.

Самое главное — орочье в Мазоге куда глубже, чем снаружи. Орочье — в крови. Они стояли близко друг к другу — настолько, что Борга ощущала дыхание на лице. Они были одного роста, одинаково сильные. Вздумай затеять драку, трудно было бы предугадать, кто бы победил.

— Купайся, я постою на страже, — опомнилась Мазога.

 

***

В том-то и недостаток таких мест, что не поплавать вместе, фыркая и отплёвываясь. Можно было бы подурачиться и поплескать друг дружке воду в лицо.

Вода оказалась тёплой и приятной. Борга сделала бы заплыв, увы, рыбы-убийцы в Нибене водились, поэтому пришлось только обмыться и выйти.

Мазога не стала дожидаться, пока подруга оденется. Борге не хотелось отвлекаться: если грудь она видела, то выпала возможность убедиться, что и ягодицы упругие и привлекательные, и бёдра крепкие. Так и оказалось. Массер и Секунда ярко светили в безоблачном небе. При дневном свете такая картинка далеко не всегда такая же красивая. Ночь — на то она и ночь, время покоя и тишины. Только плеск слышится.

Борга вытянула голову и сплюнула.

— Похоже, решила, что на её доброту ответят даже рыбы-убийцы! — обругала она Мазогу. Та, загребая воду руками, поплыла. Благо не до середины реки.

Борга облегчённо вздохнула, увидев, что её подруга возвращается. Та выбралась из воды, забавно спотыкаясь и расплёскивая воду, затем замерла и рявкнула:

— Ты почему не оделась?! Голой дралась бы?

— В доспехах не поплаваешь, — возразила Борга. — Что, если бы пришлось плыть за тобой и отвоёвывать от рыб-убийц? — Одной твари бояться нечего — уж как-нибудь дотащила бы хромающую Мазогу до Лейавина. Но стайкой они опасны.

— Рыб-убийц бояться — лишить себя удовольствия от заплыва! — парировала Мазога. Капельки воды срывались с её тела и терялись в песке.

Борга отвернулась, осознав, что таращится на неё слишком пристально. Так смотрят мужчины на понравившихся женщин.

«Так в морду получить недолго!» — убедила она себя и присела, чтобы подобрать вещи.

— Ты красивая! — прозвучало так внезапно, что она замерла, не веря ушам. — Такая… сильная. Сразу видно, в крепости жила, а не как я…

Проклятье… Не восхищалась бы, а то что хочешь, то и думай. Это могла сказать и подруга подруге безо всякой задней мысли.

— Ну и толку-то? Не сама ушла, а выгнали, опозоренную и униженную, — призналась Борга. Может, хоть это оттолкнёт. — Как по мне, так в тебе гораздо больше орочьего, чем во мне. Цена Крови…

— Цена Крови… Цена Крови! Заладила! — Мазога подобрала свои вещи и направилась к лагерю. Борга поспешила за ней, чтобы не таращиться так бесстыдно на упругий зад, иначе придётся бороться с желанием его погладить. — Да не в цене дело, а в том, что я потому пыталась прорваться к графу, что знаю: резиденция Ордена Рыцарей Белого Жеребца, который он создал, пустует. Надеялась: вдруг заметит и даст мне шанс. Ошиблась, а после разговора с тобой время постоять и подумать было. Каждое доброе дело имеет свою цену. Здесь ты права. Кстати, чего ты хочешь за свою помощь мне?

Борге пришлось остановиться, потому что Мазога забежала вперёд и преградила путь. Только и осталось наслаждаться прохладным ветерком и ласкающую ступни траву.

Придётся признаться, проклятье! Уже не ответить, что ничего не хочется, потому что не поверит.

Но ведь в самом деле не хотелось никакой платы. Борга долго не вспоминала пение — до вчерашней ночи. В памяти всплыли карие глаза, полные слёз, и шёпот-мольба дать весточку, что жива.

Ведь не сделала этого до сих пор. Убеждала себя, мол, недостойная матери и всего племени дочь.

Действительно, недостойная. Мать-то, небось, ждала, любила, иначе выбросила бы её, маленькую, где-нибудь под скалой на съедение диким зверям.

Борга отправит послание, решено на этом.

— Хочу, чтобы ты рассказала, каково это — быть рыцарем и не помереть с голоду, — нашёлся ответ.

Мазога рассмеялась, после развернулась и пошла к шатрам.

— Да я и сама толком не знаю! — Подойдя, прошмыгнула внутрь. — Полезай, тут места хватит. Вроде не здесь этот ублюдок спал. Не воняет — значит, не его палатка!

Борга послушалась.

Для двоих места было мало, зато можно сидеть плечом к плечу, чувствовать, насколько горячая кожа.

Внизу живота появилась истома.

Борга едва не выбежала. Надо подкинуть дров, огонь отпугнёт хищников, решила она.

И снова себе солгала.

Невозможно остаться безучастной, когда тело, сильное, прижимается к ней. Наверняка придётся бороться с желанием лизнуть тёмно-зелёный сосок, зарыться пальцами в волосы, густые в паху, затем войти ими в лоно, влажное, а большим — приласкать чувствительный бугорок.

— Ну что ты там возишься? — раздался зов. — Ты же хотела знать!

Мазога права, огонь ярко разгорелся.

Неужели не чувствует, что её желают?

Или сама хочет того же?

Проклятье!

Борга откинула полог и влезла внутрь, затем опустилась на спальник.

— Ра’виндра рассказывал, что быть рыцарем — быть таким, чтобы попрекнуть не смог в первую очередь себя. Большинство бы прошли мимо грабительницы руин, «грязной орчихи» к тому же. А он говорил: бросил бы паломничество, если бы оставил меня умирать, потому что совесть поедом заела бы. — Повисла тишина. Мазога придвинулась к Борге, их плечи соприкоснулись. — Он… Он был тем, за кем хотелось тянуться. Уверена, он смог бы стать достойным рыцарем Девяти, если бы у него не отняли жизнь.

«Ну вот, опять этот Ра’виндра!» — рассердилась Борга. На мгновение ей показалось, будто они в шатре не одни. Даже ощутила прикосновение хвоста к ноге.

Она потянулась и погладила лодыжку.

Всего лишь насекомое…

— Он говорил: даже не думал, что получит верного оруженосца! — Мазога рассмеялась. — Даже попросил в шутку назвать его «Сэр Ра’виндра»! Ну, а что? Дама сердца у него была, ещё и я появилась.

— Дама сердца? — Хаджит исчез. Его и не было. Ревность, клятая, его вообразила.

— Ну да, одна из хозяек «Трёх сестёр». Он же молодой здоровый хаджит, а не какой-то там старый облезлый кот. Был...

Дура, обругала себя Борга. Всего-то и стоило спросить, было что-то или нет, и сразу бы вопросы развеялись, и Ра’виндра не появился бы призраком. Странный он, этот кот-паломник, более чем, Девяти поклонялся.

Не ей, Борге гра-Баш, его судить.

Ей ни на кого не хотелось равняться, ни за кем не хотелось идти по пятам. Встреться Ра’виндра на её пути, то и она потянулась бы к нему, пошла бы следом, слушала бы байки о рыцарской доблести.

Только…

«Сэр Ра’виндра» звучало забавно, но как-то… по-мужски, что ли. Будто женщины не достойны носить гордое звание рыцаря. Мазога не может носить это звание, потому что рождена женщиной? Глупости!

Ведь к ней тянет. Не так: за ней хочется тянуться. Не творить добрые дела бескорыстно, но брать пример и учиться, восхищаться тем, как она, выросшая где-то в Скинграде, сохранила в себе всё орочье.

Из орка наверняка получится прекрасный рыцарь.

— Как обращаться к женщине-рыцарю? — Борге стало любопытно.

Повисла тишина. Кожей чувствовался пристальный взгляд Мазоги.

Наступила полночь. Ветер стал холоднее, и орчанки придвинулись друг к дружке ближе.

— Не знаю, — последовал ответ. — Я мало что знаю о рыцарях, но собираюсь научиться. Скажу, когда выясню, если, конечно, останешься со мной.

Борга закрыла глаза, ощутив прикосновение ладони, отнюдь не мягкой и ухоженной, но шершавой и грубой, к спине. Мазога погладила место между лопатками, приобняла за талию и прижала к себе.

Она хотела, чтобы Борга осталась с ней — вот что главное, если не показалось.

— Зачем я тебе? — Лучше всегда уточнить сразу. — Оруженосец-то я своенравный и не бегу по первому приказу выполнять команду.

Мазога глубоко вздохнула, отчего от тёплого дыхания пробежали мурашки.

— Так не оруженосец мне нужен, а… — хохотнула. — Я готова драться и не побоюсь сказать: мне не хочется выяснять, как обращаться к женщине-рыцарю. «Сэр Мазога» — разве некрасиво звучит? И… — сглотнула, — понравилась ты мне. — Как выяснилось, Борга гра-Баш зря боялась бросить лишний взгляд. — Я тянусь к тем, кто рискнул ради меня своей шкурой просто так, а таких — поверь — в моих жизни было гораздо меньше, чем просто мало. И отвечаю подобным.

Значит, не показалось. Ра’виндра был тем, кто рисковал шкурой просто так. Мазога была влюблена в этого драного хаджита. Она такая, ничего с этим не поделать. Придётся либо смириться, либо уйти.

Последнего Борге не хотелось делать, к тому же это глупо — ревновать к покойнику.

Она притянула к себе Мазогу, погладила затылок, второй рукой нащупала щеку и приблизилась вплотную.

Кто-то боялся целоваться с орком. А зря, дураки они: клыки не мешают, в них-то вся прелесть.

Холодный ветерок остудил пыл. Борга прервалась, чтобы поправить полог, затем устроилась на лежанке.

— «Сэр Мазога» — звучит красиво, только я не из тех, кто готов стать оруженосцем, а то и — даже не проси! — прекрасной дамой! — предупредила она, прижимая к себе — уже — любовницу.

— Я даже не думала просить об этом, — последовал ответ.

По крыше забарабанили капли. Снаружи, наверное, прохладно.

Ну и пусть. Главное, здесь, в этом шатре, жарко.


	4. Chapter 4

Если дни стояли жаркими, то ночи близ Нибена — прохладные. Ближе к утру туман окутал реку и берега. Без костра легко замёрзнуть. Если спать голой, легко простудиться.

Борга гра-Баш заболеть не боялась. Не неженка она, в конце-то концов. Всякое случалось: и в горах Джерол ночевала, и в сырой тюрьме, одетая в рваные тряпки, сидела. И не сломалась.

Рядом тело, горячее, в отличие от сырого зябкого утра. И тоненькое одеяло, найденное в одном из мешков, накинуто сверху.

Орчанки во сне тесно прижались друг к дружке, Борга закинула ногу на бедро Мазоги. Потому ей не хотелось подниматься, что здо́рово — полежать рядом. Только руку бы сместить выше — от живота к упругой груди.

Борга не утерпела и погладила кожу, гладкую, тёплую. Никакой мягкости, живот под стать шершавой, привычной к оружию ладони — твёрдый.

Мазога пошевелилась.

— Хорошо день начался, — заметила.

Борга осмелела и сместила руку выше, легонько сжала холмик.

Грудь Мазоги оказалась в меру упругой, но не твёрдой, ровно такой, как надо. Борга, поймав вздох, обвела пальцами ареолу, потеребила маленький сосок. Тот затвердел, ей на радость, что чувствительная точка найдена. Лизнуть бы, потерзать языком. Борга было приподнялась на локте, но… Мазога не дала ей этого сделать. Она положила руку на затылок, вынудила склонить голову и потянулась к губам.

Это правильно, так лучше. Поцелуи куда сокровеннее, чем само соитие. Борге, познавшей любовниц иных рас, их не хватало. Женщины побаивались клыков, хотя, как утверждали, жаждали «познать экзотику». С себе подобной можно упиваться всласть — до головокружения, до стука в висках, до сладкой истомы в паху, до ощущения, как между ног становится влажно. Борга легонько покусывала верхнюю губу, лизала один за другим крепкие здоровые клыки. Дорвалась. Истосковалась, иначе не назвать.

Ни зябкость, ни то, что ещё вчера здесь случилась бойня (земля стала бурой от крови) — ничто не умалило удовольствия. Борга навалилась на любовницу, потёрлась грудью, прикоснулась к заострённым ушам. Она упивалась тёплым дыханием, обводила пальцами скулы и любовалась красивым лицом, прекрасным для орчанки, смелым взглядом.

Хороша Мазога — и в дневном свете, и в полумраке. Восхитительна в стремлении вершить добрые дела мозолистыми — их прикосновение распаляло куда сильнее, чем нежных ладошек — руками, которые поглаживали спину, легонько разминали отвыкшие за немало лет от безмятежной расслабленности мышцы.

Давно Борга не оказывалась в одной постели с подобной любовницей. Последняя, чьё сильное тело довелось обнять, — нордка-наёмница с большой, но мягкой грудью, оказалась холодной, будто снега Скайрима. С женщиной легла, потому что надеялась, что хоть так пробудится страсть, потому что ни один мужчина не смог доставить удовольствие. Борге нравилась твёрдая, будто скала, воительница. Но отношения ничего, кроме ощущения, что утром в постели оказался кусок льда, не принесли.

Сегодняшнее начало дня — приятное исключение. Такое утро, жаркое, несмотря на зябкость, Борга готова была стерпеть. Даже не так: насладиться. Она упивалась откликом: Мазога выгибала шею, подставляла языку ключицы, позволяла прикусывать зелёную кожу и не боялась, что клыки оставят царапины.

Хороша, дивная. И пахнет от неё не сладкой нежностью, но резко: мощью, наверное. Пальцы, разминавшие плечи Борги, с силой надавливали, а не едва ощутимо ласкали. Тело истосковалось по грубоватым орочьим прикосновениям.

А вот соски чувствительны у всех женщин. Вероятно, есть исключения, но Борге такие не попадались.

Мазога — не исключение. Борга поймала шумный вздох, когда кончиком языка коснулась тёмной крохотной горошины, лизнула. Сосок затвердел. Вторую грудь она легонько потерзала пальцами, большим обвела ареолу.

Приятно — ощутить отклик. Не менее приятно получить ласки в ответ. Борга не надеялась — верила, что Мазога одарит её чем-то подобным, но позже. Торопиться некуда. Время позволяло лениво понежиться на шкурах, изучить каждую мышцу, чем она и занялась. Закончив с грудью, приподняла голову и уставилась на живот, отнюдь не дряблый. Никакой жировой прослойки, только мышцы. И пупок, втянутый, в который хотелось запустить язык.

Не успела. Мазога отвлекла:

— С самого начала поняла, что любишь девушек.

Борга подняла голову и откинула со лба мешавшую косу.

— Хм, не распространяюсь о пристрастиях, но почему-то все это чувствуют. И это странно: на лбу печати нет, — отшутилась. Затем пошевелилась, раздвинула коленом ноги и удобно устроилась между ними.

Одеяло сползло. Тем лучше. Уже не холодно, утреннего света достаточно, чтобы разглядеть тело, мощное и даэдрически желанное.

— Печать не нужна. Взгляд лучше любой печати, — отозвалась Мазога. — Ты… — вздохнула, когда Борга погладила внутреннюю поверхность бедра, начиная от колена, затем выше, — так смотрела на меня…

…будто девочка на желанную игрушку, мысленно закончила Борга.

Она по похотливым взглядам понимала, что мужчины её хотят, отворачивалась, а особо настырным давала в морду, но не думала, что сама точно так же таращилась на красавиц. Наверное, поэтому предпочитавшие любовниц, а не любовников женщины это понимали и шли на контакт. Пусть их было не так уж много (приставаний похотливых мужчин и то больше), но ни разу Борга не ошиблась.

— Как? — уточнила она и костяшками погладила лобок, пропустила между пальцами тёмные волоски. Почти прикоснулась к самому сокровенному, но дразнилась, не торопилась запустить руку между ног. Успеется. — Похотливо?

— Как на желанную женщину, — услышала ответ, — а это больше, чем похоть. Похоть… — вздох, — это жажда взять, чтобы утолить её. Ты же… — опять вздох, — стремишься подарить ласку. Это дорогого стоит.

Борга замерла. Всё совсем не так: получать она любила не меньше, даже больше, чем дарить. Но давно усвоила: чтобы что-то взять, нужно дать. Верила, что всё не закончится этим утром. Витсидутси охотно сдаст комнату на ночь.

Одну на двоих.

Борга была уверена: Мазога не невинна, познала не только женщин, но и мужчин.

Была уверена и в том, что не испугается клыков, как иные любовницы, которые не позволяли прикасаться к себе там языком.

Воодушевлённая собственными мыслями Борга облизала два пальца и смело запустила их между бёдрами, раздвинула губы и, нащупав крохотный бугорок, легонько потёрла. Ощутив, как тот затвердел, осмелела, ускорилась. Она знала: неутолённое желание даст о себе знать лёгкой болью внизу живота, но была уверена, что наверстает упущенное — если не с Мазогой, то собственными пальцами. И к этому не привыкать. Пока ей хотелось подарить удовольствие, что не менее прекрасно, чем брать. Хотелось ощутить вкус, пока ещё незнакомый, но уже желанный.

Поэтому Борга сдвинулась так, чтобы ничто не помешало поцеловать нежную на ощупь плоть, и, попросив любовницу расставить ноги шире, склонилась.

Горячо, влажно. Истерзав языком бугорок так, что тот распух, Борга лизнула вход. Не мерзко, края податливы, но она на всякий случай осторожно вошла одним пальцем.

Не менее сладко знать, что её хотят. Лоно, влажное, жаждало, чтобы в него вошли. Одного пальца оказалось ой как мало, и Борга это сделала уже двумя.

Осторожной она была только поначалу. Когда Мазога подалась навстречу, смелее толкнулась, ввела пальцы глубоко, до шейки, одновременно большим лаская бугорок. Горячо внутри, тесно. Очевидно, у Мазоги давно никого не было. Это не имело никакого значения. Они теперь есть друг у дружки.

Сладко — видеть, что кому-то хорошо. Мазога права: делать добро — не менее прекрасно, чем получать. Оттого так радостно Борге было увидеть, как тело её любовницы начала бить мелкая дрожь, услышать протяжные стоны, ощутить пальцами, как сокращаются мышцы, как внутри стало необычайно влажно.

Мазога расслабилась, и Борга вынула из неё пальцы, поднесла ко рту и лизнула, чтобы запомнилось, какова она на вкус. Не забудет, если жизнь их разлучит, вынудит разбежаться по разным краям Тамриэля, а то и закончится у одной из них или обеих.

Ведь как бы ни хотелось, чтобы утро не заканчивалось, но одной похотью не насытить урчавшее брюхо. Нужно подняться, окунуться в холодную воду, привести себя в порядок и добраться до города.

— Пора в Лейавин! — Мазога без обиняков перешла сразу к делу. Едва отдышавшись, она села. — Нужно доложить Мариусу Каро, что одной из банд больше нет. Но сначала поедим.

Тон жёсткий, будто не было ни нежности, ни отклика на ласки. Перепихнулись — Борга иначе соитие назвать не могла — и за дело, чтобы не терять времени.

Но день пройдёт. Наступит ночь — лучшее время, чтобы не глазами, но на ощупь изучить тела, найти все чувствительные точки и заласкать друг дружку до полусмерти.

Время, когда торопиться некуда.


End file.
